New Magic 2Reikai Tantei and new abilities
by rsyarun
Summary: This is a sequel to New Magic. Basically a IY crossover. Sartori and the gang enroll in school and meet the Spirit Detectives! New magic and adventures galore!
1. Default Chapter

What happened before: Sartori traveled back in time and through space to feudal Japan. She fought a demon and changed into a human with cat ears and wings. She posses a crystal on a necklace, which is the source of those powers that she has. She brought a friend, Ally, and she changed too and helped beat up Sesshomaru. They kept on insulting him, because he wouldn't stop calling then weak humans. They beat him up and Sartori healed him.  
  
Myoga told the gang that the humans with those powers that Sartori and Ally have could pass the gates to the next world without dying, or changing their state of being.  
  
Sartori and Ally brought their friends from their hometown in America. The friend's names are Shayna Sagan, Kiley Fasci, and Juliana Cinti.  
  
Sesshomaru shows up, and Sartori's friends change too. Sesshomaru fights only Sartori and Ally, because they are the ones who insulted him. Sartori gets cut up badly, while Sesshomaru reveals that he has sacrificed 50 demons to his sword, Tokijin for it to become more powerful. Sartori changes into her third form, which is her with large cat ears, sharp claws, feet that are a cross between cat and human, with small claws as well. Her hair is white-gold with long green-gold and red-gold pieces with silent cat bells attached. She is wearing her most comfortable clothes, baggy grey cotton pants and a black stretchy belly-shirt (She isn't wearing a bra, though it doesn't really matter now). In her third form, Sartori helps Ally beat up Sesshomaru. She heals him just enough so he will be able to walk a little, then sends him back to Jaken.  
  
Sartori and the gang travel to the gates to the next world again, and meet Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku there, along with the new Akago and Entei the demon horse. Because Sartori's friends gave duplicate crystals to the Inuyasha gang, they are resistant to Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura, though weapons still work. Sartori and Ally create a hole through the gates without opening them, and pass through, closing the portal behind them. After about half an hour of searching, they take the shard and place it inside a crystal that no one can touch but Sartori or Kagome. They go back through another hole past the gates, and find the gang out of action and only Sartori's friends are still fighting.  
  
Seeing Sartori and Ally return with the shard, Naraku reabsorbs Kanna and Kagura, and takes the shard from Kohaku's back.. Kohaku dies, and Naraku becomes even more powerful. Sartori gets really pissed off, and changes into her third form. She finds that she can control Air as well as Plants with her crystal. She makes a shield around the Inu gang.  
  
Sartori gets an idea. She makes a gun and a crystal bullet, with the command to absorb the Shikon no Tama. She shoots Naraku where she sees a bright light, right in the heart. The crystal goes through him and comes out the other side, holding the rest of the Shikon jewel. Naraku tries to touch it, but in his hands are burnt to the bone in his weaker state. Sartori calls the crystal back to her. Naraku leaves, with the threat that he will come back.  
  
When the Inu gang wakes up, Sartori tells them what happened. Kagome completes the jewel. When it's completed, a light flashes and the priestess Midoriko appears, telling her that she will grant one wish. Kagome wishes Kohaku would come back to life. Her wish is granted, and Midoriko disappears.  
  
Since Naraku no longer has the Shikon no Tama, everyone goes back to Kagome's time. Sango, Shippo and Kohaku are enrolled in school. Sartori and her friends agree to have their school records transferred, so they can be exchange students. This all works out, and this story picks up on the first day of school...

* * *

#Omnicient point of view#  
  
The Reikai Tantei are walking along a road, heading to their school.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke! Where are you going?"  
  
"Calm down Kuwabaka! I'm going to school for once. Keiko will kill me if I don't!"  
  
"My name is Kuwabara! Why is Shorty following us, anyways?"  
  
"I'm following you because I have nothing better to do than to sit around and observe the stupid ningen education process."  
  
"Okay. Hey, where's Kurama?"  
  
"He's up ahead. He seems to be more interested in actually getting to school than you two."  
  
Kuwabara freezes and stares behind him. "I sense something really powerful coming this way, really fast!". They turn around and look behind themselves. A speck appears in the distance, then becomes a boy? (can't tell gender from outfit an distance.) wearing the school uniform. He? runs past the staring Reikai Tantei (not sure of spelling) at a super high speed shouting "Hurry up you guys! We're gonna be late to the first day of school!"  
  
"Was that a he or a she?"  
  
"Was that what you sensed, Kuwabara? It wasn't a demon."  
  
Kuwabara starts to say something, then freezes again. "I sense a lot more powerful things coming this way! But slower than the first."  
  
Another large speck appears at the end of the road, then turns into a group of guys? and girls wearing school uniforms as well. This is the rest of Sartori's gang, with Sango and Kagome on Shayna and Kiley's backs. They run past the staring Reikai Tantei, shouting "Wait for us! Sartori!". Juliana shouts "Yeah! When I catch up to you, I'll kill you for making me run!". They pass out of sight, and Kuwabara relaxes.  
  
"Okay, now there's nothing. Must have been them."  
  
"I saw my cousin. How interesting, Kuwabaka."  
  
"MY NAME IS KUWABARA!"  
  
"Whatever, baka."  
  
"AND I'M NOT A BAKA!"  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
Sartori stops running and walks into an alley to get a breather. A group of men surprise. "Give us all the money you have...and we might not hurt you...badly."  
  
"Like hell I'll give you all my money! And I don't have any with me!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to hurt you...badly" Kurama hears this exchange, and walks into the alley unnoticed. Sartori is up against a wall with the men surrounding her. He is about to intervene, when he hears someone talking to him. In his head.  
  
Do not interfere. I can take care of these idiots myself."  
  
He walks back to the other wall, and watches the events unfold.  
  
Sartori disappears. The men look around a second, and see him. They are about to attack him, when suddenly blood seems to explode from cuts all over the men simultaneously. They fall over, bleeding and unconscious. Sartori reappears, and walks over to the men. She places small orange crystals in their single worst cuts, when throws energy at them. The crystals dissolve and their wounds heal...incrementally.  
  
"Well, they deserved it. I just don't think anyone should suffer for long periods of time, though." She turns to Kurama. "One question, though. Why do you call yourself Shuuichi and Youko Kurama in your head? Does it have to do with you flickering from youkai to human and back?"  
  
"Well, the answer is very complicated...-"  
  
"Then you don't have to answer now. Here come my friends."  
  
The gang runs up into the alley, and stop, seeing the men lying cut up, and Sartori talking to the guy. Juliana is the first to talk.  
  
"Why didja have to heal them? I wanted to kill someone...preferably someone who wouldn't be missed..."  
  
"Juliana, that is a moral question. I have my own morals, and I don't think it's right for you to kill people...that won't be missed, anyways."  
  
"I agree there. But still..."  
  
"Okay! Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Sartori turns to Kurama again.  
  
"Are you going to the high school near here?"  
  
"Why yes, I am."  
  
"Okay, we can get you there quickly. Just grab my hand." He grabs her hand, and she changes into her third form. She flies up to the roof of the houses in the alley, then goes roof hopping to the school. When they all get there, she untransforms, then thanks him for trying to help her. He thanks her for getting him there, and the gang runs inside the school. Yusuke & assorted friends shows up a little while after.  
  
"Where did you go, Kurama?" Kuwabara looks over to where he is looking. "Aren't those the people we saw running to school?"  
  
"Does this have anything to do with a bunch of unconscious men in an alley with wounds that were healing?" asks Hiei.  
  
"Interestingly, that wasn't my work."  
  
The Spirit Detectives look at the group and think. Hiei says "Hn. Ningens. Suspicious that they can heal."  
  
Sartori shrieks. "Oh shit!! Where's my schedule!!!". Juliana replies in kind. "You haven't gotten it yet, dumbass!"  
  
"Holy cat shit!!! Let's go!" and disappears from sight. (Image blurs and disappears.)  
  
The rest of the group is quick to respond. "Sartori, wait for us! Goddamit!"  
  
"That would qualify as suspicious for a human." retorts Yusuke. "Oh shit! I have to be in school today! Let's go!". They all run inside just in time to get to class.

* * *

##In school.##  
  
(Sartori and her gang have all the same elective classes, because they have the highest level main classes. The YYH group is confused as to why a bunch of girls are wearing the guy's uniforms, and why they are taking classes like History of Weapons and Kendo classes.)  
  
At lunch the group walks over to YYH group's table and ask if they can sit with them. They agree, and they have lunch together.  
  
"Hey, why do you have a bunch of raw vegetables? Is that your lunch?" asks Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, that's my lunch. Ally and I are vegetarians.". Seeing the look on his face, she explains. "Vegetarians like us don't eat any animal products that result in the death or harm of the animal."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How did you get those fruits and vegetables? They're almost unaffordable."  
  
"I do have an easy and inexpensive way to get them. I don't think I'll tell you, though..."  
  
"It would compromise national security if she were to disclose that information." finishes Ally.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke get funny looks on their faces, and Kuwabara opens his mouth.  
  
"It was a joke, stupid." Kurama sighs.  
  
"We all know, except you, Kuwabaka." says Yusuke. Sartori has finally finished eating and turns to Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What's your name?"  
  
"His name is Kuwabaka."  
  
"NO IT ISN'T. I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"Hi Kuwabara. Now what's your name?" says Sartori, pointing to Yusuke.  
  
"My name is Yusuke Urameshi. I'm Kagome's cousin."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yusuke. Now," and she turns to Kurama," is your name Shuichi Minamino or Youko Kurama?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at her.  
  
"My name is Shuuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kurama. I've got to go now, it's almost the end of lunch.Bye!"  
  
She turns and walks a little way with her friends, then stops a second. She turns her head and looks at the tree Hiei is sitting in veeeeeerrrrry slowly. She disappears, then reappears sitting right in front of Hiei. "So your name is Hiei. Nice to meet you too."  
  
"So how did you know he was there?" asks Yusuke, confused.  
  
"Its a mystery to you, and it's easy for me. It was nice meeting you all. Seeya later!" She turns and walks away. Leaving the YYH gang to stare at her.  
  
"Juliana What the hell have you done to my backpack!!"  
  
"I was just looking for..."  
  
"For what!"  
  
"Explosives."  
  
"Juliana, for the last time, I, unlike you, are not in a habit of carrying around incendiary devices. However, I can give you some dry ice to flush down the toilet or leave in a sink."  
  
"Yay!!!!! Let's go!" And with this they go back into the school.  
  
"Well that was weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"How did she know your names?"  
  
"She asked me earlier why I called myself Shuuichi and Youko Kurama in my mind."  
  
"Then how could she know what you were thinking?"  
  
"My guess is that she's telepathic."  
  
Empathetic telepathic if you must know. came a response in Kurama's mind.  
  
"Apparently she's an empathetic telepath."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Because she told me just a second ago."  
  
"But she's been gone for two minutes!!"  
  
"I know, baka. Another question is how does she move so fast? Did you see her move, Hiei?"  
  
"No, I didn't. That's why I almost fell. I don't think she teleported, because she didn't use any energy. But she's a ningen."  
  
"But it doesn't make sense..."  
  
"We should keep an eye on her." The bell rings and everyone leaves.  
  
"Hello Yusuke!!!!"  
  
"Don't do that, Botan!"  
  
"Sorry. You have another mission now!"  
  
"But I have to stay in school today! We all do!"  
  
"That's alright. It'll take less than half a class for the brief, and you can go right back to what you were doing."  
  
"Okay, but hurry, Botan!"  
  
"Great!."

* * *

###Koenma's office###  
  
"Yusuke, I have a mission for you."  
  
"So who do we fight this time."  
  
"Nobody, I hope."  
  
"What! Then why are we here?!"  
  
"Because only you can help me. I need you to find a group of people for me. This group has no name but it has an unrecognized leader, I believe. Apparently, this group attends you high school."  
  
"So what should we do once we find them?"  
  
"Bring them to me. I need a lot of information from them. Here is what they look like." He opens a series of files on his desk to a page with pictures on them. "They may look like any one of these images at any time. But only one, who I believe is the leader, has three forms, which look like this." He opens another folder and sets it on the edge of his desk."Takes the cake for special." The group stares at the images.  
  
"Why are there paintings?"  
  
"Because the last time they were seen was around 500 years ago." Everyone stares at him.  
  
"Look, we saw them all today."  
  
"Very likely. They do attend your high school. Did you see the leader?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she change into any other forms?"  
  
"Yes. She almost flew to school, and changed back."  
  
"Hmph. I thought so. She is import. She is the key to knowing what happened to the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"The Shikon Jewel?! What do you mean, she would know?!"  
  
"Well, in their last battle, and they did not die, with the evil being Naraku, they traveled beyond the gates to the next world to retrieve the last shard. Naraku had all the rest. When they returned, she had placed it within a crystal. She shot another crystal through Naraku, which contained the jewel when it passed through his body. He retreated, the jewel was completed, and they disappeared after that."  
  
"So she stole the Shikon no Tama. How interesting."  
  
"So keep an eye on her. I have a feeling that she is not what she seems. And be careful of her friends. They are sisters of her soul, which is why they look similar in some of their forms. They will protect her. And all you need to do is spy on her and her friends for a while and give me info, or bring her to me."  
  
"That's it? This is so easy."  
  
"Yeah, but she was with my cousin, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"and she called Kagome her sister."  
  
"Well, that's all fine and dandy. You can go now!" and they are brought back to school in time for the last class.

* * *

Review review review!


	2. after lunch and gym class

* * *

##In gym class##  
  
(They all have the same gym class)  
  
While Sartori stretched, her friends were talking. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama are surprised by her flexibility.  
  
She stretched her leg up till it touched her head. Then she stops up with the other foot. Then she placed her foot touching her head up against a wall and periodically swung it higher. She repeated this with the other leg. Then she did some butterflies and splits, doing them flawlessly. Next, she places a foot behind her head. And repeats with the other leg. Finally, she puts her leg up agust unnatural."  
  
"However, she does seem to have an extreme degree of muscular conditioning." "What do you mean, muscular conditioning? Kurama, she doesn't have a single muscle!"  
  
"Take an example of the demons at the Dark Tournament. They were muscular, weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they looked pretty strong."  
  
"Yes, they did. She, on the other hand, has no huge muscles at all. However, it appears that she is stronger, and her muscles react better. For someone to combine an acrobatic maneuver with a flexibility stretch and pull it off takes an extreme degree of muscular conditioning. I don't know a guy who c on her). "-that's just unnatural."  
  
"However, she does seem to have an extreme degree of muscular conditioning." "What do you mean, muscular conditioning? Kurama, she doesn't have a single muscle!"  
  
"Take an example of the demons at the Dark Tournament. They were muscular, weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah, they looked pretty strong."  
  
"Yes, they did. She, on the other hand, has no huge muscles at all. However, it appears that she is stronger, and her muscles react better. For someone to combine an acrobatic maneuver with a flexibility stretch and pull it off takes an extreme degree of muscular conditioning. I don't know a guy who could do that."  
  
"Duh. We're guys. Guy's aren't flexible."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara continue to argue, and of the three Kurama is the only one who hears the gym teacher say:  
  
"Okay, kids. It's time to do the 5 kilometer, once a year run. Let's go to the course." Kurama gets the two to stop arguing, and they all go out to the track to start.  
  
When the whistle blows, the YYH gang is surprised to find Sartori and her friends ahead of the whole class, including Kagome and Sango. Sartori finishes in 10 minutes flat, while the last of her friends, Kagome, finish in 13 minutes. The YYH group comes in at about 15 minutes. The rest of the class starts to come in around 26 minutes.  
  
"So, to everyone who finished before 16 minutes, would you like to join the track team? I would really appreciate it. Please!"  
  
"I speak as myself and for my friends in saying: No, its not our thing. But I might like to do that. I did track and field with a real team back home. I started when I was 9, and every summer, I would do track and field. Its it's own form of torture, and I say this from years of experience."  
  
"That's okay. I understand. I would not pressure you into something you don't want. Yusuke, how about you and your friends?"  
  
"No way, you old fart!" Yusuke punches the gym teacher in the face. Sartori, Sango, and Kagome help get the gym teacher up. Kagome heals the teacher (he has a bloody nose and a big bruise), while Sartori distracts the guys by yelling at Yusuke for punching him. However, they forget about Hiei, who is watching the whole thing.  
  
Finally, after yelling at Yusuke for about 15 minutes, at which time he is nearly paralyzed, she walks back to her friends, while the gym teacher wakes up and yells at Yusuke some more, while he is still paralyzed. After yelling for a minute the gym teacher goes back to Sartori and thanks her and her friends for their aid. A few minutes later, class ends, and they go to the locker rooms to change and go home. Hiei and Kurama walk around Yusuke's house with him.

* * *

##After school, Kagome's point of view.##  
  
The gang of girls are doing their homework and complaining about their teachers when...  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where the heck are you?!"  
  
"We're in here, Inuyasha. What's wrong?"

* * *

##Hiei's POV##  
  
I was chosen to spy on those weird girls. Stupid ningen onnas. Complaining about their "homework" and "teachers". The what happened next surprised me.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where the heck are you?!"  
  
"We're in here, Inuyasha. What's wrong?"  
  
A demon came out of the well house and started shouting about how a demon was attacking the village. The girls looked at each other, and asked why he wanted them to come, if he had Tetsusaiga. He tells them it was strong enough to pierce his stomach, and he shows them the hole in his body. The one girl, the leader, used "healing crystals" to heal the hole. The girls run into the well house with Kagome and Sango. Kagome has a bow and arrows, and that Sango is carrying something that I can't quite see. Stupid onnas.  
  
A while after they go into the well house, I go into it to see why they aren't coming out. When I get there, there's no one there. There must be a portal.  
  
I go back to the tree and wait for them to return. Baka ningens.

* * *

##The well house, a few hours later, no one's point of view##  
  
The gang comes out of the well. Sartori and Kirarra are carrying the unconscious Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha is cut up badly, and needs Shayna to help him out of the well. Sartori's friends place the wounded (everyone else) on a blanket out one the ground in the shrine. Sartori gets some bandages, water, and disinfectant, and proceeds to use them (not the bandages, though). When the wounds are clean, she places a few healing crystals into each bad cut and throws her power at the people who were injured. Their wounds start to heal, and they begin to wake up. Except Inuyasha, he was already awake. Inuyasha puts down a scared Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, it's okay now."  
  
Kagome starts sitting up, which results in a cry of: "Okaa-san, are you okay?!!!"  
  
Hearing this, Hiei nearly falls out of the tree hearing a demon call Yusuke's cousin his mother. After a little thinking, he relaxes. (because the fox was a full demon, and the ningen could not be it's true mother)  
  
Kagome wakes up all the way. "I'm fine Shippo. We all survived."  
  
"Yeah, but I need to bandage you guys before you move. You don't want to open the cuts again. Just hold on a sec." Sartori wraps up the cuts with the bandages. She does this for everyone, though Kagome is the only one awake.  
  
"Yep, all better. Now we should finish our homework. Inuyasha, do you want to stay a while?"  
  
"Feh. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"I take that as a yes. Let's wake up Sango and finish. I'll keep the monk asleep." Sartori places a crystal in Miroku's open mouth and lets it dissolve. Soon you can tell the difference in his breathing, because he is asleep. Sartori then wakes up Sango.  
  
"Sango! You're healed! The demon is dead! C'mon, lets finish our homework!"  
  
"Homework! Goddammit! I guess I have to..." says Sango.  
  
"Yeah, we all do. Let's just do it." Says Sartori.  
  
The group goes back to their previous positions and finishes their work in under an hour. They all go inside, except for Kagome and Sartori.  
  
"Sartori, can you find Buyo for me? I don't know where he is."  
  
"Sure. Go on inside. I'll be in in a minute."  
  
Kagome walks inside. Sartori stands still for a second, then stands where no one from the street will see her. She turns white, then grows cat ears, fangs, and claws. This catches Hiei's attention.  
  
"Mrraaa mia mau prrrrawr" translation: "Buyo-chan! Come here please!"  
  
A response is heard a few seconds later.  
  
"Miiirrr mra prrrr." Translation: "I'm coming, Sartori."  
  
About half a minute later, Buyo comes out from under the steps to the shrine.  
  
"So that's where you were. Buyo, you are one crazy kitty! Now let's go!" Buyo purrs at her. "Oh yeah, I've still got cat ears. Thanks for reminding me. She glows white again, and changes back to her regular look. "Now let's go inside!" she says, picking up the seriously obese cat, and walks inside.  
  
Unknown to her, Hiei saw the whole thing, and was more than a little confused.

* * *

##Goshinboku, Hiei's POV##  
  
I saw the whole weird exchange. I would have stayed longer, but Botan came and informed me that a large group of lower level demons led by a class D demon had gotten lose in Tokyo, and were currently hiding in the outskirts of the city. I went to meet Kurama, Yusuke, and the baka at the park to help search for the demons.

* * *

end chapter  
  
please review! What should the pairings be (nothing really serious, just who likes who). I already know what will happen in the next couple chapters, but I'm open to some suggestions. 


End file.
